duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
Sympathy for the Devil
"Sympathy for the Devil" is a cover song by Andy Taylor, released on the album Dangerous by A&M Records in August 1990. About the song Written by Mick Jagger and Keith Richards of The Rolling Stones, the song first appeared as the opening track on the band's 1968 album Beggars Banquet. Rolling Stone magazine placed it at no.32 in their list of the 500 Greatest Songs of All Time. Andy Taylor's version was recorded at the Trident II Studios in London, during the summer of 1990 for his second solo studio album Dangerous. Lyrics Please allow me to introduce myself I'm a man of wealth and taste I've been around for a long, long year Stole many a man's soul and faith And I was 'round when Jesus Christ Had his moment of doubt and pain Made damn sure that Pilate Washed his hands and sealed his fate Pleased to meet you Hope you guess my name But what's puzzling you Is the nature of my game I stuck around St. Petersburg When I saw it was a time for a change Killed the Czar and his ministers Anastasia screamed in vain I rode a tank Held a general's rank When the Blitzkrieg raged And the bodies stank Pleased to meet you Hope you guess my name, oh yeah Ah, what's puzzling you Is the nature of my game, oh yeah (woo woo, woo woo) I watched with glee While your kings and queens Fought for ten decades For the gods they made (woo woo, woo woo) I shouted out, "Who killed the Kennedys?" When after all It was you and me (who who, who who) Let me please introduce myself I'm a man of wealth and taste And I laid traps for troubadours Who get killed before they reached Bombay (woo woo, who who) Pleased to meet you Hope you guessed my name, oh yeah (who who) But what's puzzling you Is the nature of my game, oh yeah, get down, baby (who who, who who) Pleased to meet you Hope you guessed my name, oh yeah But what's confusing you Is just the nature of my game (woo woo, who who) Just as every cop is a criminal And all the sinners saints As heads is tails Just call me Lucifer 'Cause I'm in need of some restraint (who who, who who) So if you meet me Have some courtesy Have some sympathy, have some taste (woo woo) Use all your well-learned politesse Or I'll lay your soul to waste, mmm yeah (woo woo, woo woo) Pleased to meet you Hope you guessed my name, mmm yeah (who who) But what's puzzling you Is the nature of my game, mmm mean it, get down (woo woo, woo woo) Woo, who Oh yeah, get on down Oh yeah Oh yeah! (woo woo) Tell me baby, what's my name Tell me honey, can ya guess my name Tell me baby, what's my name I tell you one time, you're to blame Oh, who woo, woo Woo, who Woo, woo Woo, who, who Woo, who, who Oh, yeah What's my name Tell me, baby, what's my name Tell me, sweetie, what's my name Woo, who, who Woo, who, who Woo, who, who Woo, who, who Woo, who, who Woo, who, who Oh, yeah Woo woo Woo woo See also *Discography 4: Andy Taylor *Duran Duran discography featuring Andy Taylor Category:Cover songs Category:Andy Taylor Songs